


Just a little date

by jayjayverse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: Steve and Tony have an impromptu date night in the lab.





	Just a little date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).




End file.
